The Tales of Two Randoms
by MarsBar13
Summary: Mr. Condor wants Sonny to be on Mackenzie Falls and she accepts. In the mean time Tawni is set out to get revenge on Zora. What could possibly happen? *Multi-chap* Channy of course! R&R  shortened title
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own SWAC.**

**I wanted to write a story that could actually be an episode, so tell me your opinion on this after you read it.**

**This story will follow Sonny and Tawni.**

* * *

"The _So Random!_ cast are sitting in various locations of the prop house. Tawni is at the bar painting her nails, Zora is laying in the vent with her head poking out, Sonny is staring at Grady with a look of pity on her face while sitting on the couch, Nico is standing next to Grady shaking his head, and Grady is telling everybody his new sketch idea. **(A/N: That was a long sentence.)**

**"**So we're all standing outside of a dresser when I push Sonny into it. She doesn't come back out so we all run in and that's when I scream NARNIA!"

Chad Dylan Cooper decided to walk in at that exact moment wearing his famous smirk.

"Well hello randoms, Sonny."

While everyone's voicing their greetings that consisted of diva, drama queen, and pooper, Sonny went over to Chad. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't CDC come visit his lady once in a while?" Chad stated while popping his collar.

"Aw Chad you're so sweet!" Sonny's face lit up in one of her trademark smiles. "Though I was asking because don't you have filming all day?"

"Yup." Chad said popping the p.

"So how did you get off your set?"

"I was sent here to ask you something."

"And that something is?" Sonny was starting to get annoyed.

"Well, Mr. Condor wants you to guest star on Mackenzie Falls because he's absolutely sure that the ratings will skyrocket for both our shows if you do."

"Of course I'll guest star! This will be so fun!" Sonny pulled him into a hug.

"Hey! We're still all in this room." Tawni yelled at them with a disgusted look on her face.

"Oh sorry." Sonny and Chad pulled away from each other. "So what do you guys think of me being on Mackenzie Falls?"

"That will be sweet! I could watch you on my favorite TV show!" Grady squealed which resulted in a smack from Nico.

"Dude, the enemy is right there, he can hear you!" Nico scream-whispered while giving Grady another slap upside the head.

"Haha, you still watch my show? This is just great."

Zora stuck her head out of the vent to add in her comment. "Grady you need to learn to shut your mouth. You can't go out blurting crucial info like that to Mr. Pooper over there!"

"I am Sonny's boyfriend and still no respect?" Chad said with a pout.

"Aw, Chaddy I respect you." Sonny said before pecking Chad on the cheek.

"Still in the room! " The rest of the cast yelled.

Ignoring them Chad stated "I told you, no cutesy nicknames, that would danger my rep."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good, so I'll see you on my set tomorrow? I'll get my people to send you a script."

"Okay, I'll make sure to be there bright and early!" and with that Chad left the room leaving the _So Random!_ cast alone.

"I can't believe you're going to be on Mackenzie Falls. If anyone should be on the Falls it should be me. I mean I am the better actress and I'm pretty!" Tawni stated in a huff.

"YOU SAID FALLS!" Zora screeched while pouring a bucket of water on Tawni then retreating into the vents while cackling maniacally.

"My hair! My makeup! It's all ruined! I will get my revenge if it's the last thing I do Zora!" Tawni stated while walking out of the prop house.

"This shall be interesting." Nico watched Tawni leave with a scared, yet entertained face.

"Ooh, I'll go get some popcorn and we can follow her around. I'm sure it'll be fun!" Grady said while dragging Nico out of the prop house and to the commissary.

Sonny looked after them lost in thought. "Could this day get any weirder?"

* * *

**Review! Reviews make me smile even if they are only one word reviews. So please press that button below and type in something, anything and I'll give you a virtual hug.**

**~Mars**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Yes, I own everything in the world. -Insert sarcasm here-**

**Here's the second chapter! R&R**

* * *

It's 7 o'clock in the evening and Sonny has just received her script for Mackenzie Falls.

"Oh Sonny, can I please just take on little peek? Please oh please?" Connie, Sonny's mother begged.

Sonny rolled her eyes at her mom. "Mom, we've been over this. Chad told me no one, and I mean no one, can see this script. Including MF crazed mothers."

"But sweetie, I think as the mother of the girl working on The Falls that I should be allowed to read it." Connie stated. "I'll even make you your favorite food for breakfast. Chocolate chip pancakes!"

Sonny bit her lip hoping to keep back the yes she wants to say so badly. "Y-ye-no! I promised Chad! I can't just go and break that promise."

Connie put a scowl on her face. "fine then, I'll just go watch The Falls in my room."

Sonny gave her mom a smile. "Thank you for understanding mother."

She flipped open the script and skimmed through it finishing with a gasp.

_~*FlooPowderPower*~_

At the Cooper household Chad was in his kitchen eating a sammich as he would call it. Two delectable bites later the kitchen door was flung open by a frustrated Munroe. "Chad, why didn't you tell me that there were two love interests for you in this episode? You expect me to just sit in the sidelines watching you kiss another girl?"

After coughing up the piece of sandwich Chad just choked on and getting over the shock he said, "sonny, I had no idea, I haven't even read the script yet. It's not like I'm going to fall for this quest star, if anything she'll fall for me. But what did you expect? CDC needs to keep up the bad boy look." earning him a smack on the arm.

"You are so self-centered!"

"Yes but you love me for that." Chad said with a smirk.

Sonny smacked him again. "Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

Sonny pecked him on the cheek then asked, "Well since I'm already over here, want to watch a movie?"

"Sure, what movie?"

"Umm… How about Lion King?"

"Sonny, Chad is cool, he doesn't watch lame Disney movies."

"Aw, c'mon, I know you've seen it and I know you cried when Mufasa died."

"What? Pfft I didn't cry, Chad Dylan Cooper does NOT cry."

"So you admit you've seen it?"

"Ugh, let's just go watch it already." Chad said with a pout.

_~*FlooPowderPower*~_

It's another day at _So Random!_ and the first day of Tawni's fool proof plan: T.A.W.N.I aka Tauning All Weird, (un)Natural (k)I(nd) aka Tawni's plan to get revenge on Zora. Ya, she's bad at making up plan names. **(A/N: Haha that's actually me)**

"Hey G, what do you think Tawni is going to do to Zora?"

"I don't know man, but I'm sure it's going to be terrible."

"Ah dude I can't wait!" Nico exclaimed to Grady when he was rubbing his hands together. Grady sat across from him in the prop house munching on some popcorn staring intently at Tawni.

Tawni who was facing away from them primping herself in a mirror finally noticed them behind her. "I know I'm Tawni Hart, and I'm pretty, and just amazing, and stare worthy, but _why_ are you staring at me?"

Not paying attention to her, the boys kept on staring. "Stop it! Just stop! You're freaking me out!" Tawni began yelling at them.

"Whoa, Tawni, don't freak out!" Grady exclaimed in horror, cowering into the corner of the couch.

"Ya, we just wanted to know what you're going to do to Zora." Nico stated looking frightened.

Tawni glared at them. "Fine, but don't stare at me like that, unless you're taking pictures."

"Yes ma'am!" Grady and Nico said. With that Grady got up, pulled out his cell phone, walked up to Tawni, and began taking pictures.

"Dude, stop taking pictures." Grady sadly stopped while Tawni began to stare Nico down. "Man, she's scaring me! Let's get out of here, we can follow her later." Nico and Grady left the prop house.

"So if it isn't Tawni, the one out to get me." Zora said as she exited the sarcophagus.

"Zora! Don't do that, you scared me. And a scared Tawni isn't a pretty Tawni, so I can never be scared."

"Whatever. But I'm just here to let you know that you can never get revenge on me. I'm always prepared. ALWAYS!" Zora shouted while getting very close to Tawni.

"Ew, get away from me! You're invading my bubble." Tawni said pushing Zora away and using her hands to show her 'bubble'.

"Okay, but if you follow through with your plan, you better learn to sleep with your eyes open." Zora said while walking into her sarcophagus and closing it.

Tawni ran over to the sarcophagus and opened it. "Wait, what d- where'd you go?"

* * *

**So, anyone have any idea as to who the guest star should be? And also, anyone feel like renaming plan T.A.W.N.I to something better for me?**

**Hope you liked it! Pwease review! I need the reviews, they make me want to update. Haha naw, you don't have to review, but i'd love you if you did.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nada, zilch, nunca, squat, nothing.**

**Oh my gosh I am soo sorry to all those who read this about the long wait! Let me list a few excuses: I procastinate, school started, I have an evil english teacher, my friends drag me away from my writing, and I had a case of writer's block. I hope you can forgive me.**

**Now read on fellow readers, and I apologize for any errors.**

* * *

Today Tawni Hart has decided to set plan T.A.W.N.I (a.k.a Taunting All Weird Neurotic Idiots, yes Tawni did change the plan name) into action, but with her constant entourage consisting of Nico and Grady has been slowing her down. The duo seems to have their minds set on ruining every prank Tawni has set up for the little freak named Zora. Here are just a few examples:

Tawni had just finished putting whipped cream on unconscious Zora's hand and was about to tickle her nose with a feather when the two burst into the room.

"I can't believe our tug boat got shot down by those ninjas!" exclaims Grady.

"For the umpteen time, they were not real guns, and they were not ninjas, get a hold of your imagination man!" states a very annoyed Nico.

"If they weren't ninjas why were they all sneaky-like?"

"Because they didn't want to get caught shooting paintball guns at us!" shouts a now angry Nico.

"But why would they want to shoot us? I thought we were some pretty likable chaps."

"They shot you because no one likes you! Now shut up before you wake Zora." Tawni scream-whispers at them.

They both lurch back in shock unbeknownst to Tawni's presence.

Nico looks at Grady all excited, "She must be setting up a prank for Zora!" Nico then looks at Zora, then at Tawni, "That," he points to Zora's hand, "is the best prank you could come up with?"

"Oh no, this isn't the only prank I have devised, there are much more to come." Tawni looks off into the distance smiling evilly to herself.

Grady notices Tawni's distant stare and decides to ask, "Whatcha staring at?"

_*~FlooPowderPower~*_

Tawni finally comes to, staring at Grady instead and offers him a whispered "shut up".

Grady, ignoring Tawni, walks up to Zora and sticks his finger in her hand and brings it to his mouth to lick it when Tawni interrupts him, "Don't eat that, you don't know where her hands have been."

Looking quite smug, Grady responds with a disturbing answer, "I've eaten plenty things without knowing where they've been."

"He has." chimes in Nico with an approving look on his face.

"Ugh, I can't stand this torture anymore!" Zora bolts upright startling everyone in the room. "I was sitting here awake waiting for you pinheads to leave so I could scare Tawni over there but you guys talk a lot." she glares at the boys for a bit then turns on Tawni. "I will prank you. I will prank you bad before you prank me. You won't even be able to prank me because you'll be afraid I'll prank you again!" with that Zora leaves the room cackling madly to herself.

After Zora's sudden outburst Grady is standing next to Nico very confused, Nico looks a little scared, and Tawni is sitting on the couch looking flat out terrified.  
~*FlooPowderPower*~  
All was quiet at the studio, seeing as it was closed and nobody's there. At least nobody should be there, but a certain blonde star of So Random ignores this fact.

Tawni Hart was just about to leave the studio unnoticed until a couple of idiots show up.

"I cannot believe that I trusted those guys with our new tug boat." Nico looks at his shoes ashamed.

"It's okay man, neither of us knew that there wasn't such a thing as tug boat valet." Grady says in hopes of comforting his pal.

"Well I guess that's true, I'm sure plenty of other tug boaters have thought there was tug boat valet."

Tawni looks at the two from a distance as she slowly tries to sneak past them with her sack of... something in hand. Unfortunately for her, Grady notices her and calls out to her, "Hey girlfriend! Whatcha doing here so late?"

Tawni caught in the act tries to think of a cover up. "Pfft, the question should be what are you doing here so late?"

Grady looks stumped and turns to Nico for help. "What _are_ we doing here so late?"

"We were gunna pick up Zora's snake for her, Sonny was supposed to pick it up for her but she forgot."

Tawni has a look of horror on her face and continues to scoot closer to the exit. Not noticing, Grady keeps on talking with Nico, "But you're afraid of snakes, aren't you?"

"What, no man, it's just those big ones that scare me." Nico states with a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

"Oh," looking away from Nico, Grady notices Tawni's bag, "What's in the bag?"

Tawni freezes unsure of what to do. "Um... Nothing."

"Well if there was nothing in there why would you want to take it with you?" asks the skinnier of the boys.

"Because... I um... collect bags."

"Really? I do too! Can I have a look at yours?" asks a very excited Grady.

Tawni looks flabbergasted and ends up handing the bag over to him in confusion.

"Oh this is a really nice bag! It's made out of such nice - AH! Get it away from me!" Grady squeals as he throws the bag back to Tawni and jumps into Nico's arms. This results in Nico dropping him and jumping into his arms instead.

Tawni ends up dropping the bag and Zora's snake slithers out of and away from the bag. "Look at what you two have done! Me and Mr. Scaley were gunna have a little makeover, but now he's lost and I'm going to have to pay for this!"

Nico and Grady scramble out of the room not wanting to face Tawni's wrath, but she's hollering at them anyway. "I'm never going to get anything done with you two around!"

_*~FlooPowderPower~*_

Meanwhile in the world of Mackenzie Falls, the actors are shooting a scene.

"Oh Portlyn, how could you do this to me? How could you do this to the Falls?" Chad somehow manages to utter his line out while lying on the floor with Portlyn pinning him down.

Portlyn slowly stands and begins to stare off into the distance. With the most dramatic voice she can muster she begins to speak, "I did it because I love you."

Portlyn is just leaning in to kiss Chad when Sonny screams cut.

"Sonny, I know you're green with jealous rage right now, but learn to control it please." Chad gives Sonny his famous smirk.

"I am not," Sonny uses her hands to show air quotes, "green with jealous rage!"

"You don't have to deny your jealousy for me Munroe, it's perfectly normal. Everyone's jealous of Chad Dylan Cooper."

Sonny stomps her foot in anger. "I am not jealous! I called cut because I... uh... needed to go to the bathroom."

Chad begins to sigh at his girlfriend, shaking his head slightly. "You weren't even in the scene, why'd you have to call cut?"

"Duh, every leading actress calls cut when duty calls." Sonny thinks up on the spot.

"Um, no they don't."

"Um, yes they do."

"Don't."

"Do."

"Don't."

"Don't."

"Do."

"Ha! Got ya!" Sonny cheers in victory.

Chad glares at Sonny for a moment and then starts to walk to his dressing room.

"Wait, Chad, are we still on for our date tonight? And no Chaz-z-z, just Chad-d-d."

"Yup, I'll pick milady up at 7, that aight?"

"Ya that's fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"So we're good?"

"We are so good." With that they both turn and walk their separate ways.

_*~FlooPowderPower~*_

_Sonny entered her dressing room at the moment Tawni decided to laugh maniacally to herself. She gently closed the door and continued to watch the blonde from afar. After a minute Sonny couldn't help herself and began laughing. Tawni whipped around to face her roommate. "You didn't see that, did you?" Tawni plucks a $20 bill from her pocket and waves it in front of her costar's face._

Sonny pushes Tawni's hand away from her face as she says, "I don't accept bribes, but I saw nothing."

"Yay! Thank - I mean, of course you didn't. So why are you here so late?"

"Chad's picking me up here, but the question should be why are you here so late?"

Tawni looks a little lost, not sure if she should trust the brunette. "Well," She begins, dragging out the word, "I have sort of a prank for Zora I'm setting up tonight, and no one can be here or it will be ruined!"

"What will be ruined?" Chad, of course, barges into the room.

"Nothing as long as you two leave." Tawni points at the two intruders.

"Well something's going to be ruined 'cause CDC and his lady are having their date here tonight."

Sonny looks up at Chad with one of her trademark smiles. "Really? What are we doing?"

Chad pulls his lady into a one armed hug using the other to point off into the distance with the girls following his finger. "First we'll have steak dinner in the cafeteria, then a moonlit walk through Mackenzie Falls, and lastly we will watch a movie in your beloved prop house."

"Aw, it sounds perfect Chad!" Sonny squeals in delight as she squeezes Chad.

"Everything Chad Dylan Cooper does is perfect."

"Oh shut up already! You two are disgusting, get a room." Tawni declares repulsed by their actions. "But anyways you guys can't stay here."

"Why not?" inquires Sonny.

"Well..." Tawni goes on to divulge her brilliant plan to prank Zora to her comrades.

* * *

**Thanks all for reading :D I promise I will have the next chapter out within a week.**

**Now review! (please)**

**~Mars**


End file.
